I'll wait for you
by Eternal Grey
Summary: don't read this if you can't handle sad. Gaara killed Sakuras parents. she's wanted for him dead for years. yet his only weakness just happens to be her. His only true friend... Oh well. Kill Gaara now depress about him it later. GaaSaku SasoSaku
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the boy in front of me. He had killed so many and ruined so many lives... my life. Still here he was flirting and laughing as he sat on a stool in the bar. I sat a seat away and waited for the bartender to notice me. The bartender had long black hair and light purple eyes. I would claim them to be contacts but you could tell they were natural for some unfathomable reason. Then again my pink hair was perfectly natural too.

I stared at the red head two seats away from me as he laughed with the bartender over some joke I never bothered listening to. Finally the purple-eyed man turned to me. His eyes widened slightly making the red head notice me too. I stared in confusion before he gained his composure. He smiled at me and I grinned back making him look dazed for a second.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked cleaning a cup as I looked at all the different colored bottles on the shelves. Some had brands ranging from wines and beers from the U.S. to some even made from Italy. I blinked in surpirse at all the choices then smiled sweetly at him.

"Just a cocktail thank you." I said elegently making his eyes become dazed once more. He made my drink swiftly attempting to earn my attention at all the tricks he did by flipping the bottle and pouring the drink while juggiling the olive and tooth pick, never dropping them once. Finally my drink was delivered making me smile at him in a thank you kind of way.

"What's your name?" The red-head asked making me notice his blue eyes. I stared at him curious as to why he was speaking to me. Finally I turned away and took a sip of my cocktail. I was about to pay but the bartender shook his head.

"On the house," He grinned before reaching out his hand. "I'm Neji." He said simply as I shook his hand softly.

"I'm Sakura." I replied making him chuckle. His laugh seemed so out of place in this _bar _he sounded sweet despite his working place. His kindness baffled me since I was not used to places such as _this _letting me get away with anything for free. Normally they try to charge... erm... something I do not wish to give. The boy I loathed with a never ending hatred stared at us shocked. Shocked that Neji had been able to get my name and attention rather than him.

"It matches your hair perfectly. Hey Sakura, there's this party tonight that Gaara and I were going to... do you want to tag along?" He asked making me smile sadly in response. As much as I would _love _to go to a party with the evil, vile, and cruel man beside me, I would rather die thank you.

"I'm sorry but I have my own party to get to. The Uchiha's invited me to some kind of party where I am supposed to make polite talk then skillfully drift away from the crowd and shimmy down the third floor window on the second room to the right of the eighth corridor. A car will be waiting for me and then I can kick back relax and bore you with my escape plans." I ended making him stare at me with utter disbelief.

"I have been trying to find escape plans for that party all week... and you..." Suddenly he stopped babbiling in astonishment and grinned widely at me. "That's the party we're going to!"

I tried not to hide my distaste. "Sure then. I guess we can meet up there. Are you aquanticenced with Tenten by any chance or Hinata?" I asked suddenly curious. The thought that these girls I had seen for so long actually being friends with this man made me want to actually talk to them this time instead of dodging their questions as I try to get to the window. Sasuke always trys to block every exit when I come so he can corner me into conversation.

"How do you know the Uchiha's?" Gaara asked blankly earning my shock. I pondered over that for a second trying to remember how we had met. Then suddenly I remembered. This man beside me was the cause... he killed my parents and forced me to live with the Uchiha's thanks to the will. I was constantly being fallowed by the younger of the brothers while the older one laughed at what had occured thanks to this man.

"I was in their custody for a time." I allowed feeling both of their curiousity bore into me. I had no desire to go any farther into this subject no matter how much these men might plea for it. I was still in control of the situation, give or take Gaara being here. He just stared at me waiting as though I was just pausing for dramatic effect.

"Why are you living with them?" He asked bluntly making Neji glare and me stare at him in amazement that was as angry as Neji's. I stood up from my seat and took another sip of my drink the last of it really then I grabbed my wallet about to leave before turning to glare at him furociously.

"My parents were Mr. and Mrs. Haruno of the Haruno Weekly. The most famous magazine of all time, but as you know you were assigned them precisely ten years ago today. I am _not _living with the Uchiha's anymore. I quit living with them when I turned sixteen and took over the magazine. See you at the party Neji, oh and Gaara? I never wish to see your face again unless I have a gun in my hand got it?" I replied with such hostility that both of them flinched at the end.

I left them feeling greatly satisfied with myself as I waltzed over to my red Firairi. This party was going to be _so interesting_.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the mansion before me as the gothic lolita maids greeted me in front of the house in the freezing cold. I smiled warmly at them not like it would help much. They grinned back some even recognizing me from my days here. Then again those maids were just children growing up with us. Sasuke treated his maids quite roughly when they wouldn't give him my location. They gave out their trust easily to a kind face and an out reached hand... when I knew... I knew I could never trust someone so easily... especially because of what happened to me in my past. It was impossible to trust them. At least... for me to trust them.

"Go ahead inside ladies. " I told them making the girls glance at each other nervously until I smiled and showed them my I.D. "I'm as Uchiha as those idiots in there. Perhaps even more." I answered their unspoken question as I also gave the closest one to me, my card. It had the Uchiha symbol and it also was the company that Mr. Uchiha had given to me in hopes of me making the company even better. I never got _love _and I should never expect it. No one could even have a conversation with me let alone find out why I am so treasured by the Uchiha's only for contact reasons even though I live with them.

I walked inside getting aggitated as the maids made sure I was the first in. The head maid, I could tell by the sense of power she held, grinned at me. Her smile seemed genuine as I tried to think back to any way I could deserve it. It seemed wrong for some reason. Anyone liking me seemed like it was... almost a crime. According to my status I don't even need people to like me because I had money. I had something that's love for me woud never dwindle or cease because it was mine. That was something my real parents taught me a long time ago. And something I believed to this day. Gaaraeven helped me believe in that even more.

"Thank you for letting us in but _we_ are in debt to _you_ so you have to at least let us put you in front." She said cheerfully as I headed through the large golden doors. I was surprised to say the least. I wasn't used to people being... happy with my existence. The only happy people were the mentally unstable. And everyone knows the mentally unstable are attracted to the crazy and demented... so I apparently hid alot of secrets from myself...

"Ah Sakura!" Itachi welcomed me warmly making my eyes stare into his suspiciously but his look feigned innocence as though I had nothing to fear or worry... making me fear and worry. I continued studying him but his act did not crack or slip once. He had done this too many times to flunk out now. Suddenly Sasuke entered the room looking gorgeous as he walked toward me arms extended. I wanted to turn and run away from him but I knew that wouldn't help the situation at all. Especially with guests entering behind me. Instead I planted a fake smile on my face that only one person would be able to tell just by the way my mouth moved and stayed.

"Aw my beloved little sis! how long has it been?" He asked casually his arms around my waist making me want to puke. I hated him almost as much as Gaara, but that wasn't fair. He hasn't done anything but annoy precious ammount of free time given to me at rare moments. It wasn't his fault. He just wanted me to have everything but that gave me less time to relax and made his boredom grow out of control in some sense of the word... He tried to take over my time... and it worked to my annoyance.

"It has been two days." I replied dryly remembering the 'afternoon of sweets' he promised only to be forced to sit through hours of him going on about how much he loved me and what a perfect life we'll have. I had to roll my eyes at the memory. Finally I laughed softly to myself. See? Only mentally unstable people like me. Suddenly Neji and Gaara entered making my blood boil. Sasuke watched my reaction with interest. I knew of course that he had set this up to 'observe' me again. He always loved watching my reaction for whenever something made me angry.

"Hello Neji." I said warmly making him blush lightly and bow. I chuckled as he stood up straight obviously happy I got the joke. I was a famous figure and sadly so was Sasuke, but only because his looks were to die for, depressingly. Of course he had millions of fangirls that all loved him much more than I ever could. Yet still he insisted on only caring about me... it was almost love.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted as Gaara nodded at me. I nodded back feeling obligued under the circumstances. Finally others arrived making my stay irrelevent anymore. I walked upstairs to the patio and stared at the sky. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Only Sasuke knew I liked to be up here but I had been so sure that he was stuck talking to Ino!!! How did he get away. Suddenly a cold hand was on my arm as his other hand traced my neck. I heard a smirk from behind me making my body tense.

"Hello Sakura... I hadn't remembered our last encounter with your parents... how rude of me." Gaara whispered making my blood turn to ice. It wasn't with fear though... it was with hatred. I wished I had trained today at the company so I could feel more stretched and less tense before I killed this man. Then again I already knew that I intended to do this slowly. I watched as he took out a knife. My eyes watched him warily waiting for his first move, but he never did anything. All he did was watch me carefully as though in shock that I hadn't attacked him yet. I felt ridiculously happy that this made him act careful around me... like I was a threat. Yes I liked this feeling.

"Yes but I forgive you. Now what do you want Gaara?" I asked briskly making his eyes widen slightly before going back to the way they were. Gaurded. Controlled. No weakness shining through. I was scared for once in my life. I wasn't scared of him but I was scared... that I was becoming him as I measured the demon up trying to find weakness in those light blue eyes. I couldn't though. There was no weakness that I could find. And suddenly I realized that... I wanted to find it no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me forever to write this.... then half of it kept deleting itself! jeez... but I hope you enjoy**

I stared at that face... the one that made me have so many dreams of chucking at it with an axe, knife, fork, spoon... whatever was close... that face which I wanted so badly to hurt. To kill. I watched him as he stared at me all curiousity now in one fine point that was being pressed against my face... waiting. I stared into his eyes as Emerald met Saphire. It felt strange staring into his eyes like this. Sure I was looking for weakness but his eyes searched for something else. Something I was scared of him finding. I was sure it wouldn't be a good thing. Not good at all.

I backed away from him and shook my head roughly trying to clear my thoughts. I felt like I betrayed my whole being just by letting him look at me like that! He doesn't look at me with the rage or hatred I assumed he would... he just looks at me... like he cares? no its something stronger than that... and that hurt worse than any amount of pain he could inflict. He cared about me... well he liked me then. Not love or anything... just like. As though I was someone he wouldn't mind seeing again but not necessarily wanting to see me every day. I stared at him in horror before running away. I walked up to the next floor and fallowed my directions perfectly. In not even a minute I was racing to the car parked just outside.

I jerked open the door and greeted Sai with a brief nod. He smirked and sped away making my stomach jolt when I got a glimpse of Gaara staring after me. He looked... impressed.

I tried not to notice how much Sai seemed to be improving on his smirk tonight. Yes, the boy that could barely convince anyone that he had emotional problems because of how much he sucked at showing emotion, was currently smirking like a pro. I ignored this blatant amount of cruelty as he drove me to my current house. I smiled softly knowing what would happen as soon as Sai parked. And sure enough...

A loud gun shot filled the air as i jumped out of the car gracefully landing like a cat. I spun around to see a smirking face as a gun pointed at my head. Quickly I kicked the man in the side of his head making him stumble but quickly regain his composure. He blink hard... then blinked again. I twirled his gun in my hand. Quickly he attempted to jump me but I kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Suddenly I heard someone clapping from behind me. I tried not to glance back as I ran up to the light post beside us and climbed to the top swiftly as I stared my enemies down. All grinning at my success. This was all just a test. I smiled at my mentor and best friend Sasori as he smirked up at me. He was the one who helped shape me into the fighter I am plus he also taught me how to run the company of both Uchiha and my new magazine. He taught me everything I know and yet he thinks my anger at Gaara is just a game.

"So have you heard that Gaara is in town? So will you annihilate him quickly or just torture him for several years on end?" He smirked making me smile at him sweetly before jumping down into a crouch before him. Standing up I brushed the dust off of my clothes before tracing the spikes in his hair. He had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. With his beautiful blood red hair and deep amber eyes that bore into mine. His lips were a light red color as his skin glowed with its pure light peach color. I have never met anyone like this man and I already knew he was mine to love for eternity. I know Gaara might kill me but I don't think that's a good reason to suddenly force this man to hear my feelings. No. I wont ever tell him.

"Yes I already spoke with him but a complication has occured." I said simply trying to hide my humiliation at the fact that Gaara likes me. He wants to be closer to me. Probably aquantince or friend at most. Still this was way too close for comfort for someone like me. I hid my face from veiw as Sasori studied me curiously. I felt my face flush as I thought about how similar Gaara looked like compared to Sasori. Sure he was a couple inches shorter, different color eyes, and he had bags all around them while Sasori looked well rested and fine. I don't know why I even bothered thinking of both of them at the same time. I hated Gaara but I loved Sasori. That's just the way it is.

Suddenly Sasori's fingers traced my eyelids as I looked up at him shocked. Suddenly he was gone a single black rose in his place.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting alone in the Junivere cafe waiting on Sasuke. I was here on a business meeting that was sure to take at least two hours before I could even get him to consider talking about business, and of course Itachi claimed to be too busy to come. Damn him! He always has to torture me by putting his brother in my care! I don't want to bother with the kid! He can barely figure out what 12 squared is let alone what the heck his parents business was about. Then again he could probably help me by convincing some of his fangirls to occupy Gaara so I can get my head straight around Sasori. Didn't that beautiful boy know that I need to keep my brain working while I kill Gaara's fucking ass? Oh well.

Suddenly a boy sat before me. Not just any boy either. This was one that I had been thinking of millions of different ways to kill. This was the boy that had made me actually want to carry fifteen completely different weapons on me at any one time. This was the boy that made my body ache with the desire of torturing his very soul to kill. It was Gaara Subaka (sp?) and he was smirking as though he knew my every thought at this moment.

"Hello Miss Haruno." He said with that silky voice of his. I cocked an eyebrow waiting for what he would say next. He made me curious for some unknown reason. Curious enough to wait before slitting his throat, and instead ask him questions. He was the only person that made me feel this way... and I hated it. I hated knowing that I would hesitate to kill this man just because he interested me. I hated that I would wait to kill him and even have tea with this man when he had killed my parents.

"Hello Gaara." I replied taking a sip of my herbal green tea. The waitor walked up to me and narrowed his eyes at Gaara. He must have thought he'd get me all to myself. Poor boy. Before he could even say anything Gaara ordered the same thing as me. He couldn't have known what I was drinking though! There are at least fifteen different teas here with the same color and smell!

"What are you doing in a place like this anyway?" Gaara asked motioning to the hearts on the cloth and the pink and white walls. I smiled softly as I sipped my tea. The waitor set down Gaara's drink then turned to me. Asking what kind of treat I desire I glanced at the menu then shook my head. Suddenly Gaara opened the menu and pointed something out to me. My eyes widened and instantly I was ordering it. There was skittle ice cream here!

"How did you-" Instantly he cut me off as the waitor walked away.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." He chuckled lightly then continued. "Besides I figured you wouldn't remember." This last statement made sure I would answer his question no problem. I was far too curious of a person to resist. I watched him as he watched me. Finally I sighed and gave in feeling like a fool for showing weakness in front of an enemy I most despised. My cell phone chose to vibrate right then. Opening it swiftly I got a message. It was Sasuke. "Sorry darling but I'll be an hour late." Smirking I turned to Gaara knowing that now we had more time for this pointless chatter.

"Sasuke arranged for us to have our meeting here. We need to discuss important business but he just texted saying that he wont be able to make it for another hour. So how did you know i like skittle ice cream?" I asked trying to get to the point immediatly instead of waiting. He just smirked at me once more and sipped his tea pateintly. That's when the waitor came with my ice cream.

"I would like some coffee cake." Gaara said simply not even looking at the poor boy. He glared at Gaara then stalked off. "Do you remember me from before that night with your parents?" He asked making my eyes narrow.

"You're supposed to answer my question not give me questions!" I growled but then sighed. "No I don't. We never met before then." I replied dryly making him chuckle. I glared now as he suddenly burst out laughing. I hate this man with a passion! Why won't he just tell me?!

"Well you were just a kid. We were six when I came to live with you and your parents." He smiled softly at some memory before continuing. "You used to wear that frilly white dress everyday but each day it was a new one because each day you ruined it in some way or another. You used to have this huge jar of skittles that was taller that both of us combined... you had told me as soon as I saw it that if even one skittle was taken then you would throw me out the window. I remember how much you would make me smile even though I had never done so before we met. I found out something that made your parents throw me out. I had over heard them talk about turning you into their own little killer so they could get rid of their enemies without dirtying their hands. That's when I decided to kill your parents. And three years later I did."


	5. Chapter 5

I took a sip of my tea and kept my face blank. It wasn't hard. I really had no opinion on the matter. This seemed to disturb poor Gaara as he stared at me expectantly. Finally as I took a rather large bite of my ice cream he caved.

"So...?" He asked staring at me with such intensity that for a split second i forgot who I am and what we had been discussing... for a second I was flattered that he was staring at me so intensly. Yes I am a girl so deal with it. As soon as I remember who I was I just smirked and took another sip.

"So..?" I toyed making him glare at me and take a bite of his pound cake. I laughed making him glance up once more. I don't know why I wanted his eyes on me so bad. It seemed rather daft really to even consider him glancing at me with my having weapons of any sort in his face or at his throat. Even at his heart. Still I played letting his emotions stir.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked refusing to lose his patience with me. Apparently he really wanted to keep up appearances of being a good guy with me. It was almost like he cared what I thought about him. Yea right!

"I was just thinking about how that's not really all that much of a shock." I replied making him tense slightly. I smiled knowing why. "No they didn't do anything like that earlier with me but their will had made me figure that much out for myself." Truthfully I didn't know that was the reason why he had killed them but I knew my parents wanted me to kill their enemies, and I have, but I didn't want to... not for them. I did it for myself since I was the new director. There's no point in keeping around the snakes if they hiss at you and don't let you try to become closer and maybe even friends. So you just kill them if they are arogant enough to think that you wont.

"Ah. I'm glad then that my efforts were not wasted. Even if it severed our friendship quite dearly." He answered making me squirm slightly. His face was blank once more and now he was being formal with me like a client... he's not acting like a friend at all. I want him to act like his normal fun, flirty, open self. I don't like him hiding from me.

"Don't... please don't hide. Not from me." I whispered then instantly covered my mouth in shock. **_The_ Sakura Haruno **does not say her feelings aloud. No matter what. Even to someone she loves. Like Sasori.

"What..?" Gaara asked shocked. Instantly my eyes widened in shock as I reached out to him but I put my hands down. That will just make things worse.

"I am sorry for my out burst. It will not happen again. Again I am deeply sorry for embarrassing you or making you uncomfortable. I did not intend to say such a thing aloud." I stated in my formal tone as he had done earlier.

"Now your hiding from me." He smiled softly his hand covering his face. Suddenly someone was beside us ending our uncomfortable conversation.

"Sakura! How good it is to see you! Who is this? A friend I presume?" Sasuke asked lightly but he seemed to be measuring Gaara up, and by the look on his face it seemed as though he didn't like what he saw. Oh well. I wasn't trying to make him annoyed but by not checking the time I had done just that.

"This is Gaara and yes he's been my friend for a long time." I smiled acting along as though nothing had happened. Gaara stood up just as the waitor rushed over clearing away all traces that someone had been in, what is about to be, Sasuke's seat.

"I'm sorry to have taken up your time with Sakura, so I had better go. I know she had things to discuss with you. Goodbye Sakura. It has been a pleasure like always." Gaara smiled taking my hand and kissing it before gracefully walking out the door leaving me slightly dazed with a glaring Sasuke.

"What was that?!" Sasuke demanded making me turn to him. I just shrugged.

"I have no idea." But I did. That was Gaara. And that was how he stole hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't bother doing the business I had originally planned. Instead I had just asked him what he was getting for me for my birthday that was coming up. He didn't tell me.. jerk. I sighed and left the cafe bumping right into Sasori. I glanced up but before I could do anything the world turned black and I hit the floor.

I woke up in a dark room with a single bulb hovering over me. I noticed Deidara staring at me uncertainly as if he never thought I'd be the one tied up and strapped to the metal bed. As if he'd been expecting some other girl. Then again, maybe he was just surprised I had woken up so fast.

I didn't understand why I was here and why I was strapped down but I just stared at Deidara patiently waiting for an explanation. He stared at me defiantly as though he would never give in. Finally he sighed.

"You've become weak. Sasori was able to surprise you and knock you out. It's unprofessional to have weaklings in our midst." He stated as though he'd given this line a hundred times.

"I can beat you anyday, Deidara, and you know it." I spat making him flinch. Then finally he glanced at me strangely.

"How could you let him nab you anyway? You've always been able to sense him even a mile away." I stared at him as the shock finally sunk in. What had happened to me was impossible. I've never bumped into anyone since I started training at seven. I was also able to block knock out hits since I was nine. This was literally impossible! How could this happen..?

"You're letting yourself get cocky, Sakura. With Gaara here you think you can take on the world after you kill him, but there are bigger and badder fry out there my girl. I don't think you understand that just yet." Sasori whispered suddenly entering the room.

"I understand. I will focus more on my surrounding area until I am relatively safe then I will allow myself to think of torture methods." I answered robotically as Sasori unstrapped me.

"You are my favorite fighter. Please don't let that title go in vain at your distractions." I nodded pulling myself together. It was expected of me to kill Gaara and unless I could come up with a good lie then he will have to die by my hand very soon. No one will understand the wait. Even waiting to this point in time is considered too long. I sighed and rubbed my wrists.

"I will not don't worry. It will all be over with soon." I stated making him nod and smile at me. His arm wrapped around my waist as he led me to the exit to take me home. Sasori is one of the few people I'm closed to but I'd rather let my enemies capture, torture, and turn me into a slave then let Sasori punish me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating this fic in a while! I completely forgot about it! But yea after this I'll start updating my others. I'm still just making a 78 in math but mom says since it's break I'm good to update for my lovely fans! (and play kingdom hearts 1 beating it on my own! GO SORA! RIKU'S A FAG! Sorry that was random… honestly I like Riku a lot but Kingdom Hearts one makes him look like he's wearing eyeliner the way his eyes pop out O.O (Hi…!)**

I fought my best with the punching bag in front of me remembering everything Sasori and my multiple trainers taught me. My whole life I've been training to kill Gaara and now I don't know if I can. He's grown on me. All fighters know never to get close to your victim otherwise it will become harder to kill them. Knowing the name can even be too much for some. My weakness is knowing their past and some personality. I can't know that much.

"Good job, un. Do you think Sasori will let you off the hook now, yeah?" Deidara asked making me twist around and kick him flat in the face before doing a cartwheel and then punching him in the gut making him fall to the ground with a pained yet shocked expression. I smirked at him then.

"I believe so…" I said slyly making him jump up and glare at me with tears in his eyes. I was wearing heels and I had a spiked bracelet over my knuckles. Poor boy. "You should go check with Sasori. He'll get you cleaned up." I teased knowing full well that Sasori would beat the crap out of him for letting his guard down.

"How much longer till you give in and call it quits?" A voice asked making me turn around and stare at Itachi with wide eyes. He was looking down at me hungrily looking at my sweat drenched skin. He sighed and gave me a towel. I dried the sweat off swiftly not asking questions. Itachi has liked me longer than Sasuke but Itachi's is just lust, while I'm not sure what Sasuke's is.

"I will continue until I finally collapse of exhaustion." I informed them hitting harder and pacing myself slightly with the kicks since my legs were beginning to go numb. They smirked at me then turned around and walked over to the vending machine. Immediately I worked harder pounding my kicks and fists faster with more strength knowing what they were going to buy. I need it now! That's the only way to make me call it quits!

"Skittles!" A child called making me turn around and run my hardest over to Itachi and Deidara as they stood by the vending machine carrying twenty bags of skittles. Twenty minutes later I was on my 398th pack of skittles.

"One of these days that fat will finally make its way to your stomach and hips. I'll laugh till I die when that happens." Itachi said with such a blank expression that Deidara and I both burst out laughing. "Have you fought Gaara yet?" He asked making me pause for a moment letting my eyes soften.

"I'm going to fight him tonight. Not to the death but just to show how strong I've become and to scare him. Hopefully then it can help make my revenge sweeter." I said with no emotion in my voice as my mind went elsewhere as they stared at me. I will be fighting him tonight. I just hope that I can find some other way for our ending to turn out, other than an ending in death.


	8. Chapter 8

**It looks like I'm updating this fic again so soon! LOL!!! Remember people if you want me to update a fic just pm me and I will put that fic to the top of my priority list! I keep forgetting I have these fics! **

**In fact a reviewer of mine informed me that she wanted this fic updated making me suddenly remember I have it!**

"Gaara we need to talk." I told him as he entered my office. I led him outside to a limousine that was waiting for us. He didn't say a word and just looked amused as he followed me. It was eerie but I didn't say anything either until we got to the abandoned field we used to play in as kids. I only forced myself to remember so that our first battle place would have a special meaning to him.

"What did you bring me out here for?" He asked making me turn and look him dead in the eye. Gaara… is just Gaara. He makes my heart pound and blood boil. I'm unable to stop getting closer to him. It's almost as though he's my magnet forcing me to never be able to leave him.

"I brought you out here to fight. I have to kill you for what you've done to my parents. Whether it be deserved or not, and if I don't then several others will go after you until you die. It would be better if you knew your killer, am I right?" I asked with a blank expression, hiding my pain within. I tried to picture Sasori's approved face but it just caused me pain.

"Why does it have to be this way?" He asked as I charged at him with a knife in hand. He dodged the best he could, still trying to get answers out of me. I knew that it would cause us both a lot of pain. That's what I'm doing, creating pain, and yet I want to give up and run away with him hiding from the assassins but still living a life with him.

I ran at him with my dagger taking wild swings, unsure if I could connect but knowing that he can't fight back no matter what. His eyes widened as he took in the severity of what's happening. Tears were blinked back from my vision as I tried not to scratch anything vital. To be honest I couldn't seem to scratch anything at all.

"Sasori's the only reason but… he's my best friend. I have to do this in order to restore all the respect I've lost and earn back my title. Then I can be free and your bounty will have been taken by someone much more generous." I screamed connecting with his arm.

"Let me go and I'll try to change our fate. Give me one day Sakura! Give me one day to find a way out of this and if not then we can fight to the death." He shouted making me stop. He wasn't begging for his life to be spared. He was only pleading to search for a solution and if there was none then he would give in willingly. My eyes widened as a single tear fell.

"Why would I ever want to help you?" I whispered feeling pain swell up within me, knowing that he couldn't hate me even after this hurt more than me having to kill him. He didn't take a swing or try to throttle me as I stood still gasping for breath trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Instead he walked up to me with a sober expression.

"I just want you to be happy and I don't think having murder on your back will help." He answered then turned around and left. I let him go unable to move. Finally I dialed Itachi's number needing a ride since Gaara took the limo.


	9. Chapter 9

**It seems as though… I'm in an updating mood. It's only cuz I'm almost done with Kingdom Hearts. Once I beat 1 and 2 I'll begin my writing of their crack fics!**

**Gaara Pov**

I waited outside of the club until he came out. Watching him I followed the man to a limo but he ignored the man who was holding the door open for him and instead walked into an alleyway with a dead end. I knew then that he knew I was following him. To amuse us both I walked past the alley.

Instantly the familiar man ran up from behind me and tried to knock me out from behind. I kicked my leg out forcing him to fall back and get ready. "What a greeting." I commented making the man smirk and lash out making me hold my arms up in defense then kicked him in the gut. It didn't touch him because the man had ducked.

Immediately we both stopped and faced each other. "You've never been the type of person to continue fighting someone even though it's obvious you lost a fight on this fine night." The man smirked making me glare at him.

"You're using her. I know you want her body and loyalty so your organization can prosper and your desires met. It's sick. Almost as bad as her parents." I growled making him clap slowly yet loudly as though applauding my discovery.

"Sakura… beautiful and trusting, but you can't blame her. I've spent years… working on this plan. I'm excited to see it come to life." He grinned making me wince and turn away. For the past few years I've been hiding from her hoping she could live a better life without me. It turned out she's just been used once again. How much longer until she will never be used again?

"It won't work. I must kill you. I'm sorry." I informed him before taking out a knife. It was late and no one was out. This would have to be the time. His limo is even gone. We fought once again for what seemed like hours. Each of us fighting for our lives. I, hoping to save Sakura, and him, wishing to fulfill his goals.

The first and last time he slipped up and fell to the ground, was his demise. I held the knife at his forehead ready to pound it straight through for the joy of knowing his mind could never think another cruel thought toward her. He smiled then and closed his eyes ready to say his last words. "I loved Sakura once too." Sasori whispered. I cut through him the and disposed of his body in the dumpster making sure no one could find anything to point it back to me.

I raced back through the city knowing the streets like they were my own. Rushing through each alley and street corner it took me an hour to reach my destination. I knew if I got anything out of this it would be another fatal stab for my heart but I didn't care. I need to see her. Tomorrow the cops will find the body and she'll know it was me. This time… I can't explain. I owe Sasori that much for loving her too.

It's harder… I think. To hate someone who can love. I looked up at her window then climbed the tree beside it. Once I was able to see through I saw the girl I once knew. A young, pure, and innocent girl who was fast asleep with peace filled features. Smiling I then whispered Goodbye.

She will never forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another last chapter. This is the 4****th**** fic I've ended today… so sad.**

"May you rest in peace." Deidara whispered setting a black rose down on Sasori's grave. I sat there letting the rain fall in soft sweet drops. The rain was light and slow with the air of goodbyes in it. I stood up then and walked up to see Sasori for the last time. Gaara had stabbed a knife through his forehead to kill him, but the caretakers of the funeral home did a good job making the hole and such disappear. I set the red rose down in his hands.

I bend down and kissed his nose then whispered my own farewell to him. "Sasori I always loved you, but I wish you could have stayed alive to hear me say this." I said bitterly then turned and walked away. I was wearing a plain black dress that ended at the knees, with black stalking underneath, and combat boots.

I walked through the streets with a purpose. Sasuke and Itachi won't dare bother me on a day like today. I knew what I had to do. My eyes scanned the crowd but I didn't see who I was looking for. Rushing I hurried on to the bar where we had met again. He wasn't here either. Finally I ran to my house, closed and locked the door, before falling to the ground crying.

I heard a slight sound in front of me making me grab a dagger and glare, my eyes still watery, at the killer. Gaara looked so _normal _it angered me. His eyes were deep and sad as though he knew he was condemned already. I couldn't pity him though. I could never pity a murderer.

Every kind thought I'd ever had of him was placed into the depths of my memory. I knew what had to be done and I will do it. There is no way I'll allow this killer to live. "Have you come seeking your death?!" I screamed punching the picture of Sasori and I that hung on the wall. The glass cut my hands but I didn't care. I couldn't even bring myself to check how deep or if the glass was still in my knuckles.

Gaara didn't say a word. All he did was stand there like a statue. He was completely relaxed and looked as though he could fade at any moment. I took this as the right moment to fight. Running forward I struck out with my dagger planning on slitting his throat in that swift movement.

He backed up dodging and held me at bay with Sasori's sword. He had promised me that sword when I could finally defeat Gaara! A tear fell as this thought filled me whole. I have to kill him now in order to finally get the sword that held so much promise for me. I was going to confess to Sasori once I got that sword.

"Why did you take his sword of all things?!" I demanded feeling pathetic as Gaara waited patiently for me to attack again. He didn't say a word but continued to stand there as though frozen in time. I started to tear up again but this time I held it in. I lashed out once more against him but he blocked my attack and even threw me back.

I glared at him but couldn't find it in me to move. I just want answers. "Why won't you answer me?" I asked in a defeated tone. "You always answer me when I ask questions, or you at least says something." I said in an emotionless voice. My eyes were clear of life and my voice as well. I felt as though I was the walking dead.

"I have no reason to." He finally answered and turned to leave. I forced myself to stand then, and fixed him with a death glare. Gaara waited for me to say or do something as I regained my strength. The boy did something then that I never expected the great Gaara to do. He shed a tear.

"I won't kill you. Not today." I told him making his eyes widen. "I'm too weak and teary eyed to do anything. Plus as you can tell I'm emotional. I will kill you though. There won't be a day that goes by where I won't think of killing you, and then when I do I will give you a proper burial." I said making him stare at me with a look I couldn't comprehend.

"I'll wait for you… Just don't keep me waiting too long." He said with a hollow voice making me nod and burst into tears when he left me all alone again. Sasori's gone…. My only friend…. And now Gaara's gone too. I'm where I started only now Sasori's gone and Gaara has his blade.

Something tells me that I lost something inside me as well. A part of me… wants to tell Gaara that when I kill him… I'll be waiting to join him in death. He's stolen my heart and killed the one I love.

I'll wait for you… in death.


End file.
